Struck By Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Professor makes a confession to Ginger.


_**A/N This is my AU take on the scene from Gilligan Goes Gung Ho where the Professor is helping Ginger with rehearsing a scene along with Mary Ann. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Professor laid back while the two women tried to control his nose bleed. He had been recruited by Ginger to help her rehearse a scene from a play she was once it and well it didn't go as well as it should have. At least in his mind. It came to the part where Ginger's character shot her lover and well that's where it all went down hill. He fell over and well got a terrible nose bleed and it was just a big mess.

"I'm sorry Ginger." He said to her as she was over his left shoulder. "I guess I didn't help you rehearse very well."

"Professor you were wonderful." She assured. "Now just hold still. Nose bleeds can be dangerous." She said holding a white cloth wiping the blood away.

"You know." He said still focused on Ginger not paying the slightest bit attention to the other female in the room, Mary Ann. "Some people have acting in their blood. I have blood in my acting." He quipped.

Ginger smiled at his lame attempt at humor. "You're cute." She said kissing his forehead. She turned to the farm girl. "I'm going to try and wash the blood out of this."

The Professor watched the glamorous redhead walk over to the wash bowl. "Ginger.." He said.

"Lie still Professor." Mary Ann instructed. "You don't want to make the nose bleed worse."

He ignored her and got up from the bunk and approached Ginger. "I'm sorry." He said as came up to her from behind. "I guess I'm just a bit clumsy."

"You were fine." Ginger smiled back at him. "Don't worry about it."

Slowly his arms went around her slender waist and his lips were at her ear. "I guess I found the scene to be difficult because well..I just find it hard to imagine that any man would ever leave you for another woman."

Ginger felt her temperature shoot up about ten degrees as his lips touched the edge of her ear. "Um…well.. it is a very dramatic play. You know he doesn't really die. And well…Crystal really didn't mean to shoot him. She was just madly in love with Peter and she couldn't stand the thought of another woman.."

"You are far more beautiful than any other woman." The Professor said softly as he gently kissed her ear lobe. "I would never leave you. Ever."

The movie star hadn't the slightest idea what had gotten into the academic. Was his nose bleed affecting his brain cells? He most certainly didn't act like _this_! "That's uh…that's sweet of you to say Professor." Ginger gulped.

Mary Ann was bewildered by the entire scene. Was the Professor…coming on to Ginger? Since when did he do that?

Ginger was unsure of what she was to do so she called the farm girl over. "Mary Ann..I'm having a little trouble getting this blood out…Could you help me?"

"Certainly." The brunette said walking over to the wash bowl. "I'm sure that I can…" Her words stopped as she then saw the Professor had yanked Ginger into this arms and was kissing her fully on the mouth. Not knowing what she should do, Mary Ann just hightailed it out of the hut.

Ginger broke the kiss and pushed the Professor back. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't help it." He said pulling her back into his arms. "That play…It just got to me. How untrue it is. Ginger I could never in a thousand years ever want another woman over you. It was never anyone but you."

"Me? I..I don't understand." The redhead said confused as ever. "What are you saying?"

"I love you." The academic replied holding her closer. "I've always loved you. My beautiful Ginger you are the only woman for me. So many nights I longed for you. I would dream that you would show up in the middle of the night at my hut declaring that you couldn't go on one more second without me, that you were in love with me."

The starlet could not believe what she was hearing. The Professor loved her? He longed for her? Dreamed of her? "I…Professor…You love me? When did this…How long?"

"Since the moment I saw you." He replied holding her hands in his. "I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world. I still think that. The more time I spent with you the more I loved you. I've never known anyone like you. So full of life. Most of the people I came in contact with were boring dull scientists. I suppose I could have fit that description but you seemed to change that. Ever since you came into my life, I found it more enjoyable. You made me see a life outside of science. Outside research and work."

Ginger listened to what he said and was completely stunned. "You…you loved me all this time?"

"Yes I have. Ginger…please tell me you feel the same way…I know you must feel the same things I do. There has always been something between us.."

The starlet nodded. "Yes there has been. I…I never had a man care about what I think before. No man ever wanted to listen to my dreams or hear about my feelings. They never treated me like I was a person. Just some object of desire. You never made me feel that way. You made me feel like I was a person…you cared about my opinions and my feelings. It was nice. Nice to be able to talk to someone. And you made me your lab assistant. I can't recall anyone thinking I was smart enough to understand anything scientific. You made it seem to interesting. You never laughed at me when I told you my interest in human behavior and psychology. Others thought I was just being silly but you always took me seriously. Professor…I…I do love you. I love being with you and it killed me when that snooty woman came to this island trying to snag you away from me. You didn't love her did you?"

"No." He said quickly. "I did not love her in the least. I should have made that more clear to her but I was weak. Ginger when you kissed me I knew that it was not possible for me to feel for her or anyone the same way you made me feel."

"No one ever made me feel the way you make me feel." Ginger said softly. "I love you."

Their lips met in a passionate scorching kiss. It then broke and Ginger's fingers went to the buttons of his shirt and began to undo each one. The Professor gazed Ginger as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt. She wanted to take her time and savor him. Ginger carefully peeled it off and threw it to the floor. She ran her hands over his muscular chest. The move star wondered if he knew just how sexy he really was. He drove her mad. "I love you." She whispered softly.

The academic's eyes watched as she unzipped him with deft fingers. She gently took him in her hand and stroked him lightly. He swallowed and closed his eyes loving her touch. God it felt so good. He breathing started to become more rapid. Ginger smiled enjoying the effect she was having on him. "You like this?" She asked of him.

"God yes.." He said hoping she never stopped.

"How much?" She asked softly.

"I'll kill you if you stop." He groaned. "Oh God..."

"Really?" asked Ginger pleased that she had him under her spell.

"Ginger..." He groaned. "Yes Ginger..."

The redhead slowly wrapped her arms around him and he felt her hard nipples through her gown against his body. Her mouth pressed against his kissing him passionately. He pulled her closer to him and Ginger felt his hard member against her body. It took all her self control not to rub herself against him. Grinning she pulled away and sat him down on the chair. She leaned over him and again kissed him in a deep passionate kiss. Her gown was unzipped and pulled away from her body and discarded to the floor. The rest of his clothes went straight to the floor next to Ginger's gown.

Ginger paused long enough to allow him to admire her. His eyes looked at her perfect round breasts and studied her hard nipples which he was dying to get at. Ginger leaned back over him and slowly began to kiss down his body. Her mouth found what it was craving. Her tongue gently licked him and she then carefully took him in her mouth. God she was going to kill him. He had no idea how she did it but it was the most amazing thing he ever felt. The amount of pleasure...it was unbelievable. "Oh God Ginger..." He said sat back loving the experience of her mouth on him. "That's it...Just like that...Oh yes..." His orgasm came on and he leaned back enjoying the experience.

"You are so incredible and hot." He remarked to her. The academic went to take her in his arms but she pushed him back down. "Oh no Professor." She said. "This is about you."  
She straddled his lap and he felt her wetness on his hard shaft. Ginger shuddered slightly at the sensation. Her mouth pressed on his and she began kissing him. His hands caressed her bare back and he then ran his fingers up her spine. The redhead wriggled slightly from his touch. He noticed her reaction and did it again. Ginger squealed. "Stop that." She said swatting him.

Pulling himself up the Professor took Ginger's breast into his mouth. His fingers found her and began to cause her intense pleasure. "Roy.." She groaned as he fingers stroked her. It was too much for her to take. Her orgasm was coming on.

"That's right...I know you love it. I know you think it feels good.." He whispered to her.

The movie star's eyes were filled with passion as she shuddered with her orgasm. Roy then removed his fingers and Ginger moved herself against him. She moved up and down causing him pleasure with each thrust.

"Oh God yes Ginger..." If she didn't kill him before, she was now. She had him pinned against the chair and took him with such fire. "God yes..Ginger..beautiful Ginger..." His release came on and he leaned back again.

Ginger cuddled against him however he then quickly flung her down on the floor. "Now _you_." He said to her. His mouth again began it's assault on her breasts and hard nipples.

"Roy...Roy..." cried Ginger in a fit of passion. His hand once again found her wet and started their magic. She clung to him tightly as her orgasm was starting.

"That's right...Enjoy it my gorgeous starlet." The Professor instructed her. Her climax hit her hard once again and her body went limp

He waited a few minutes for her to regain her composure. The scholar moved back on her and inched her legs apart. Ginger sighed as she felt him enter her. He moved slow and hard wanting her to enjoy it as long as possible. "Oh God Roy...Roy..." He then began to quicken his pace. "Oh God yes!" Ginger writhed on the floor . Another orgasm hit the starlet as she then sunk down. She smiled as she cuddled closer to the Professor. "Wow." She said as she rested her head against his chest. "Wow..I..WOW."

"I take it you liked it?" He said caressing her shoulder.

"Gee I never knew you had that in you." She grinned. "It wasn't nice of you to hide this talent from me."

"You had some hidden talent yourself my love." He said moving on top of her. "Although I'm not sure there is any award for that sort of talent."

Ginger giggled as he kissed her once more. Another passionate round of lovemaking then another. They made their way to Ginger's bed and it started once more.

The starlet didn't think she could handle anymore. The intensity was incredible. The passion was more than she thought it would be. "Roy…Oh darling…" She groaned as his lips nibbled on her breast. "Yes…darling…" She threw her head back as his fingers once again found her causing her immense pleasure.

This continued on throughout the afternoon before they finally broke away from one another and strolled down by the lagoon. This was after Ginger fended off the Professor attempting to join her in the homemade shower.

The move star looked at her companion and smiled. The love she felt for him was real. It wasn't superficial. It wasn't just a physical attraction. It was more. Much more. This was deep true love. She paused and placed her arms around him. "I love you Roy Hinkley." She said.

"I love you Ginger Grant." He replied his own arms circling her waist.

Ginger kissed his lips and smiled. "I'm glad I'm stuck with on this island with you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You mean you wouldn't want to be back in Hollywood?" He said lifting his hand and caressing her cheek.

"Not if you weren't with me." She responded. "It means nothing without you."

He pulled her close kissing her once more and then said. "My life would mean nothing without you."

The End!


End file.
